New City And Old Sercrets
by Awesomenessreborn10
Summary: Percy Jackson is a what some call a delinquent, other call him a bad boy and all agree that trouble follows him. When he moves to live with his dad; he is thrown in way over his head into crime, mystery and love... AU.. All mortal. Percabeth PLEASE REVIEW.
1. A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal

I loosened my grip on the strap of my backpack, strolling out of the airport. I scanned the sky for any stars but it was a clear night. Outside, droves of cars and buses lined the street. People shoved into me, search for their family, friends and lovers so they could escape the chaotic crowd. I studied the horde, but couldn't find the man I was looking for.

I felt a chill on the back of my neck so while putting my hood up, I leaned against a glass panel. I analysed everyone walking past, wandering what they were thinking? Where they were going? And what they were going to do?

New York was breath-taking. When we began our descent into the city, all I could do was marvel at the sheer scale of buildings, erected so far above the brimming streets. It was a change from my life in San Francisco with my mother, before I was forced to come here to learn how to 'behave'.

As a result of several… uh, transgressions, with the law, mom thought that a change of environment would help in what was basically my rehabilitation. Therefore, I had been thrown all the way across the country and given to my father, Poseidon Jackson, with the pipe dream that he could fix my behaviour.

I will admit that I wouldn't be so vexed by this change, if my dad wasn't such an asshole. When I was only a year old, he and my mother had had a huge argument and got a divorce. He fled San Francisco to start a new life in New York. That was the last time I saw him. Luckily, my mother eventually got remarried to Paul, an English teacher, 3 years ago. I was happy that she met Paul because he was an amazingly nice and caring guy plus he made my mother happy… she deserved happiness after Gabe. Gabe was a bigger prick than my dad; he stank like a sewer…uh! Waiting for him to arrive I realized I couldn't even remember my dad, and had absolutely no contact with him. I mean, he sends a birthday card annually, but they were emotionless and tedious also they would be customarily belated.

A few days ago, after being arrested for damaging public property; my mom declared she was blasé of my attitude, after asking what that meant… I was sad. But sadness turned to anger when she said I was getting sent to my father for the rest of 10th grade and 11th grade **(don't know if that exists),** in order to gauge an improvement in my behaviour.

That's how ended up here I was, JFK airport, about to spend a year with a man who had abandoned me when I was barely anything other than a baby. In addition, because I am just that lucky, it was half way through the school year. I do love my life!

A bright green car pulled up in front of the airport. I paused as the driver clambered out, scanning the entrance to the airport. He was remarkably good-looking, with piercing black hair sprinkled with bits of grey. His skin was deeply-tanned, and his eyes were a glittering green, like a river of green. I knew he looked exactly like me; my mom compared the two of us on millions of occasions. I knew he was my father.

I took a deep breath, pushing myself off the panel and onto the sidewalk. I navigated my way through the people; I strolled up to the man and his car

"Poseidon Jackson?" I called to him.

He cut his gaze away from the entrance to look at me. "Yes?" he asked, glowering at me.

I pulled back my hood, in order to reveal my face. Immediately, Poseidon's face lit up with realization.

"Percy?" he asked, inspecting me.

I rolled my eyes. "No! I'm your twin" I replied sarcastically, I know it was terrible but I couldn't think of anything else.

A slight look of disapproval appeared on my father's face, but he quickly smiled again. He had a laid back, nice smile that made him even more attractive.

"You've become so big and very handsome," he said, looking me over with, what resembled a pleased expression.

"I hope I have grown seeing since I was only a baby when you last saw me," I said, keeping my face expressionless as I stared back at him. "Can we get out of here?"

Poseidon looked taken aback by my hostility (what did he expect?), but he nodded. "Get in," he said, sliding into the driver's seat.

I pulled open the door, and got inside. Slipping off my backpack, I dropped it at my feet, and leant back onto my massive seat.

**LINEBREAK**

We pulled into the small midnight traffic. Outside, I gazed at the blur of neon lights pass by; a crowd of pedestrians and cars that I couldn't make out.

"So," Poseidon began awkwardly, trying to break the silence, "How are doing…uh… you know... Health wise?"

"Ok," I spat out. _Man, I thought I was bad at first time conversations._

Poseidon tightened up for a second. "So you excited to start at your school tomorrow?" he asked treading lightly.

"No," I said nonchalantly, I realized I didn't know where I was attending. "What's the name of the school?''

Poseidon seemed taken aback. "Sally didn't tell you?"

"I didn't care enough to ask," I replied venomously, I clenched my fist when he mentioned mom. "It must run in the family."

"Percy," Poseidon said, a tone resembling guilt in his voice. "You and I both know this is awkward and that this is hard for you-"

"What about me?" I said, giving an out a high-pitch incredulous laugh. "I'm completely fine and dandy."

For the past few days, I had been thinking about how to behave and eventually decided to just keep to myself for the year. I didn't want to encourage him to speak to me.

Then an awkward silence fell over the car. He kept his eyes on the tarmac… every once in the while he would glance at me nervously. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Why am I here?" I said, rolling my eyes. "I didn't do anything."

"You were arrested for setting fire to a tree!" Poseidon exclaimed, raising his voice.

"I was a small flame, I had it under control!" I stated, going on the defence. "Come on, it's not like I killed someone"

"From all the reports, you almost did," Poseidon said sharply. "Attacking a fellow student with a baton."

"I barely touched him… he just claimed that I did" I said incredulously. "I punched him a few times, after he made fun of my dyslexia. Where on earth would I get a baton from?!"

''Maybe form one of the members from that gang you hang out with," Poseidon growled at me. He had seemingly leaped from the admiration of his son, to trying to fix me. I had got this treatment from all of my teachers, who had sneered at me, telling me I'm a good kid with terrible decisions.

"Whatever, they aren't here, are they?" I said crossly. "Anyway what has it got to do with yo-"

"I want to look after you!" Poseidon said, raising his voice.

I laughed maniacally. "Oh, that's so sweet. But I think you are 14 years too late for that,"

"I am sorry for what happened but I am still your father!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Only on paper, to me you're just a stranger," I snarled. "What have you done for me?"

"I'm bringing you to stay with me!" Poseidon yelled.

"Yes!" I exclaimed with false happiness, gnarling at him. "Just stay away from me, I'll do the same, then we don't have to speak to each other!"

Poseidon clenched hands on the steering wheel. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest.

Did he think we were going to be best friends, what an asshole. I was exasperated of everyone treating me like a small kid. I was fifteen; I could make my own decisions!

The silence dominated the inside of the car. Poseidon pulled onto a street with massive, beautiful detached houses. Each had a sizeable lawn in front of them and long driveway, and it appears to be three stories.

The car pulled into a driveway in parallel to a large refurbished house. The lawn was exquisitely maintained, trimmed and nurtured to perfection. The whole neighbourhood emitted a light and sprightly aura; it was a complete change from narrow, dull street in San Francisco: where I spent my whole life.

Poseidon got out of the car. I followed him, stepping down onto the hard driveway and started to stretch my sore legs out. I snatched up my backpack and slammed the car door, slinging the bag over my shoulder, I walked towards the house.

I entered the house, shutting the oak door behind me. I scoffed at the bright, glossy flooring. Deciding to investigate the complex, I noticed around the corner was what appeared to be a living room; containing a large, light green couch facing a flat, LED television mounted on the wall. A smirk slid onto my face and continued strolling around.

I wolf-whistled as I spun around to take in the surroundings, awe struck.

"Glad you like it," Poseidon said appearing at the door between the living room and kitchen, startling me. He walked past me, over to a set of stairs to my right. "Follow me, your room is this way," he said in a bland tone, exposing his annoyance towards me, after the argument.

I trailed after him as he slumped at the way upstairs. The second story consisted of a long hallway set with rows of doors. Finally, we reached the third story as Poseidon swivelled to the right, walking towards the door at the far corner. "This is your room!" he exclaimed, opening the door and leading me in.

I felt a catch in my throat when I walked in. It was a spacious room; the walls were draped in a blue shade. _Good! Blue is my favourite colour_. The single bed was large and looked cosy, with smooth red duvet; it was placed adjacent to a desk complete with a Mac. It was pretty obvious that Poseidon had asked my mom for my preferences, in order to make this as homely as possible as. I found this weird seeing as how I lived in a decent sized two bedroom apartment, which was not much bigger than this room.

"Does it fit your needs?" Poseidon prodded sarcastically.

"It'll do," I said, throwing my backpack under the bed.

Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Bye," I said hopefully, glancing over at the computer. I needed some Percy time.

However, Poseidon stood firm. "Could you please unpack," he said, motioning over to my suitcase.

I shot him a look, but he returned it unflinchingly. Rolling my eyes, I tossed open the door to the closet and began to filter my clothes into it.

When I finished, Poseidon held out a book. I took it and examined it…. It was a marine biology book. _I love marine biology._ But I didn't want anything from him.

"I don't read… and I don't like biology," I said flatly, shoving it into my dad.

"Oh, really?" He said with crocked eyebrows.

"It's uninteresting," I insisted. "I don't want it."

Poseidon replied by shaking his head. "It's yours. Throw it away if you want, but you should give it a try. You might like it."

I jeered, and flung it onto the table.

Poseidon sighed and left: claiming to go out to get dinner.

I ignored him. I toppled onto my bed; I leant back onto the velvet pillows. I thought about Marine biology. It paid well and it was interesting but you have to be smart and I have dyslexia and ADHD. I felt out of place here. This was different from what I was used to but I could definitely get used to this.


	2. I See You

**Flash Forward- Age 19 (Percy POV)**

I grabbed my coffee, and began striding towards the splintered door. I started to construct a barrier of discoloured scarves around my face, anticipating the voracious chill about to envelope me. I hesitated, as my mind commenced adumbrating the feel of the air. An image formed behind my eyes of the pasty skin on my body slowly being rendered blue by the harsh brush of the draught, this portrait sent a shiver down my spine that branched out to create spasms within my limbs. Suddenly I felt tentative and reluctant but I reminded myself of the cause that brought me here. This ideal invigorated the vehemence in my heart. I appeased my posture and balanced my shoulders in preparation. I walked out onto the worn, snow covered pavement and ensued a stroll to take my daily position adjacent to her archaic, wooden mansion.

I sipped my coffee and glanced at the bronze, rusted strap swathed on my pale wrist. She should have woken by now. I formed a picture of her inside the house dealing in her daily routine. Unaware of events ahead. I contemplated my mission. I felt my heart beginning to accelerate. My breathing became animated. I could see my chest thrusting beyond the bridge of my nose, as if about to burst through, however my skin prevented the breakthrough and drove it back towards my flighty heart. I waited with bated breath for another five minutes. Still no movement, every inch of the property was static.

While waiting I noticed how the dull and anile estate was in deep contrast to the pure white backdrop of the piling snow. It was like a dark, gothic painting had been placed on an unscathed white wall. As the seconds ticked, my brain began to flare up with warnings of danger.

I turned to look at the property I was standing on, it was like its companion. However, the damp and dingy door was not fully closed, so I swayed into the house and was met by a cloud of dust which evoked deep coughs from my tight chest and formed clumps of water in the corner of my eyes. Although blinded I stumbled through the rank house, the smell of the air made the water in my eyes flow down my increasingly pale face and fall like drops of rain onto the moulding floor. I kept moving despite the dust becoming impervious to my sight, the more I moved the more I felt like a blind man.

I stopped and scanned the room for a signs of light. After searching scrupulously I detected a fraction of light in the far corner of the room deciding this was the best chance I ambled conscientiously toward the small spark I had seen, my shaking arms outstretched. Finally after what felt like several minutes the tips of my fingers came into contact with a freezing, cold surface which could only be glass. I began to caress the glass in all directions until I felt a hard melt lock in my hand. I unclasped it and began attempting to force the window open. Only after a few slams of my body did the window burst open, ushering in the algid air. The breeze trailed the harsh beryl light.

The light showed the extrusion of dust from the room.

Now that I could see much clearer, I spotted a flight of stairs hidden in a dark corner. I walked towards them and swaggered up, taking two at a time. I began to smooth my matted hair as I walked up the bedraggled steps. I heaved myself onto the landing, I found myself facing a bare, wooden room. I examined the room, it appeared void of objects. Then it caught my eye, buried below a mountain of dust was a folded item that resembled a chair. I reached out, grasped the steel frame of the chair and started to prop it up in the center of the room. I sat down on the structure. I heard the screaming of arthritic joints struggling beneath my weight. The surface was gelid, it possessed a cold was of such magnitude that my body started to decelerate. The chill was barbarous, like Vikings it plundered and pillaged my body leaving scorched reminisces of forgone anatomy.

I gawked around the room, I was alone, no different from every other day of my despondent life…

**Present Day (Percy POV)**

Riiinnnggg...

Ugh! Bitchy alarm clock. I screwed my eyes tighter and slammed the switch on top of the alarm, placed on my wooden nightstand. I hit it with such vigour it ended up in pieces on the floor, making more noise. Eventually, I stopped fighting it and got up; making sure to stamp on the blaring remnants of my clock. Note to self: Buy a new alarm clock. A digital one.

Groggily I walk to the bathroom and begin to rub my eyes, trying to remember where I am. Oh yeah, my personal Guantanamo Bay with my estranged father as the warden.

I carried myself across the dimly lit bathroom towards the sink. As I flicked on the light switch, I noticed I looked dirty… I hadn't showered in nearly two days. I stood in front of the mirror staring back at my own reflection. I knew I was handsome; I still had a slightly pale complexion (which was weird seeing I am from San Francisco), my complexion was complemented by the pure, thick, black hair that ran unruly over my brow. I grab my tooth brush and begin to brush harshly, after making sure I have no stains on my teeth, I picked up a towel and start to take a shower.

**LINEBREAK**

I get out of the shower, feeling refreshed and prepared for a new school. I walked into my room with the towel around my waist; I find my clothes and set them on the bed before allowing my towel to drop. Glancing up at the clock,_ it's only 7:00 school starts at 8._ I decided to check out the view, striding towards the white maple framed windows, I note that my window is directly opposite the neighbour's window. As I reach the frame, I pull it open and peer below. My bedroom is to the right side of the house, all I could see was 3 meters of grass, then a wooden fence. This was mirrored on the other side of the fence as well, I look up at the neighbouring building it was a mirror image of my dad's house. I scan my way up the building before inspecting the room opposite me, it was very neat and the transcendent blue wall was plastered with what seemed like blue prints the bed was a four poster about the same size as mine.

I heard a scream from downstairs. ''Percy, are you wake?''

I walked to the door pulling it open and shout back down in anger. '' Yes, I am not that much of an idiot.'' Even though he did nothing wrong I just seem to get annoyed by him so much.

I heard him sigh in sadness. _Who cares?_

I walk back to the window to continue examining the room next door. _What? I was bored and I sure as hell wasn't going to go down stairs_. Only when I got there I was met with the sight of a blonde teenage girl in black lacy underwear and a matching bra. Being a teenage boy, my mouth dropped open as I stared at the gorgeous girl; she had long nicely toned legs that led to a curvy waist, which was connected to a slender stomach with a clear six pack etched out just below quite large breasts . But her best features were definitely; her beautiful face and long wavy blonde hair that ended in curls. I transfixed by this spectacle. As I was analysing her face when she looked up…. I was blown away by startlingly grey eyes. I don't know how long we stared up and down each other….

My eyes widened when I realize that I am completely nude….. I quickly draw the curtains. _Holy shit! She saw me…. crap. _I quickly peek around through the curtain; I saw that she had drawn her curtain. I rush to get dressed and race down the stairs. When I get to the kitchen… Poseidon is making toast. I eat some but my mind was still on the alteration with the stunning girl.

'' Ready?'' Poseidon queries

''Yeah,'' I reply uninterestedly.

After finishing; we exit the house, I took a glance at the girl's house but there was no one there.

**LINEBREAK**

We arrive at the large complex. It seems like a very formal building with the words GOODE HIGH SCHOOL placed above the entrance. I get out.

'' Good luck,'' My dad shouts after me.

'' Whatever,'' I grumble under my breath.

**LINEBRREAK**

"Okay, calm down. You can do this, Percy. Breathe in. Breathe out." I sighed. Great. Now, I'm talking to myself.

"Percy Jackson?" a male voice questioned. I entered the office and faced the principal sitting on his chair. I immediately hated the old man. He was a small, sour looking man with a red nose and watery eyes. There was a shiny, bald patch in his curly black hair that glinted with a hint of purple. His mouth was set in a scowl.

"Wussup." I said holding out my hand but the principal just stared at it miserably and huffed.

"Jackson, I'm your principal, Mr. D," he said darkly. I resisted the urge to laugh. "This is your timetable and homework diary. Here's a brochure and a planner, and I suppose you should also receive this honorary pen. Your homeroom will be room seventeen. Any questions? No? Get Out".

I hurried to get up and leave. Just as I left I hit into a man in a wheelchair.

"Sorry," I bowed apologetically.

"That's okay," the middle-aged man replied. "Ah, you must be the new student. I'm Mr. Brunner but you can just call me Chiron. I assume you've met Mr. D already."

I looked at the man. He had thinning brown hair and a scruffy beard, and he had a frayed tweed jacket on. His deep brown eyes showed a huge amount of mirth and he was smiling brightly.

"Hey, Chiron… I'm Percy," I said coolly.

"So, what do you think of Goode High School? Does it satisfy your fancy?"

"Uh..." Not really.

"Don't worry you'll like it after seeing the school. I shall give you a tour." Chiron led me out of the office and he guided me along the large halls, showing me a load of rooms that I really don't give a shit out about. Goode High was pretty big for an average high school.

He babbled on about some cafeteria but I was eyeing the students that walked past. Obnoxious-looking cheerleaders, feeling-cool jocks, brainy nerds, average outcasts.

I sighed. This school is the exact same as my old one.

"The bell will be ringing soon enough and I don't want you to be late for your first day. If you have any more questions, you can just visit me. Or you can check with your year representative. Oh, look. There she is." Chiron pointed to a large group of girls. Before I could ask which one he had left.

I walked up to the group and a silence fell over the group when I approached.

''Which one of you is the grade ten representative?'' I asked quite rudely.

They parted to reveal a tall blonde. In unison our eyes widened…..

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WHEN WE REACH 10 REVIEWS SO REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW**


End file.
